Revenge (IVORGGE)
by araraaa
Summary: Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab! / Ini bukan salahku! / Dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu! / BAEKYEOL FANFICTION YAOI/END
1. Chapter 1

Hai, aku iseng bikin ff ini. Aku tau ini cerita pasaran banget plus ditebaknya gampang. Jadi, cekidot aja

ENJOY MY FIC DO NOT BASH ME OR THE STORY PLEASE

Aku masih belajar untuk membuat ff yang bagus. So, hargai please;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!**

**Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi!**

**Aku membencimu.**

**Aku -mencintaimu.**

**Ini bukan salahku, karena memang dari awal ini semua sudah salah. Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak salah! Aku korban disini!**

**Seseorang yang kau benci jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Harusnya kau bahagia, kan? Mengapa kau malah tak tega? Dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu!**

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**REVENGE (IVORGGE)**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekkie (13 yo)**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (20 yo)**

***n/b: Park Chanyeol pov is a Chanyeol's diary**

**Author pov is a story**

**This story has written by araraaa**

_04 Agustus 2005_

_Dia tidak bernama, tapi aku memanggilnya Baekkie. Namja imut yang sudah sekitar 5 tahun ini tinggal denganku. Aku menemukannya duduk ditepi jalan sambil menangis, ia bilang padaku kalau keluarganya adalah korban kebakaran, dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat._

_Aku tak berniat menanyakan keluarganya waktu itu. Tapi ia terus saja bercerita. Dan ketika aku menanyakan siapa namanya, ia hanya menunduk, lalu berkata bahwa semua anggota keluarganya selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baekkie. Mulai saat itu, aku memanggilnya Baekkie._

_Ia memanggilku Channie. Meski usianya sudah 13 tahun namja ini tetaplah kekanakan. Pernah kukira ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, namun saat kubawa ke psikiater ternyata ia masih normal._

_Baekkie tersenyum saat aku mengatakan ayahku kecelakaan pesawat di China, 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku sempat heran mengapa namja ini justru tersenyum, namun ketika ia menjelaskan, aku mengerti. Ia hanya seorang anak polos. Ia mengatakan ia senang ayahku meninggal saat itu, karena ia berpikir ayahku dan ayahnya akan bertemu. Ia sangat polos._

_Baekkie pernah menanyakanku soal kekasih. Ia bertanya apa definisi dari kekasih dan apakah aku memiliki kekasih. Aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mudah terpengaruh teman-temannya._

_Ia sudah seperti adik sendiri bagiku. Aku menyayanginya meski perbedaan umur ku dan Baekkie cukup jauh. Kami -aku dan eomma menyayanginya._

.

.

.

"Channie," begitu panggil namja berusia 13 tahun pada namja berusia 20 tahun didepannya. Namja itu mengulum senyum. "Baekkie ingin Channie yang mengantarkan Baekkie sekolah hari ini," pintanya manja. Namja didepannya tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaannya.

Setelah pamit pada eomma, mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Namja berusia 20 tahun yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu terdiam, menatap adiknya. "Channie mau bertanya, mengapa Baekkie tidak mau dipanggil Baekhyun?" adiknya itu merengut. "Channie, Baekhyun bukanlah nama asli Baekkie. Jika teman-teman memanggil Baekkie dengan sebutan Baekkie juga, nama itu tidak akan istimewa lagi,"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Siapa yang mengajari Baekkie berbicara seperti itu?" tangannya membukakan pintu mobil untuk adiknya. "Dan lagi, mengapa tidak lagi istimewa?" lalu ia membuka pintu seberang dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Karena yang memanggil Baekkie orang-orang yang istimewa. Keluarga Baekkie, Channie, dan eomma," jelas Baekkie dengan nada manja. "Kalau semua memanggil Baekkie dengan sebutan Baekkie, jadi tidak istimewa lagi, kan?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan, mengusak rambut adiknya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

.

_19 Januari 2008_

_Sudah seharusnya ini terjadi. Baekkie semakin dewasa dan bertambah manis. Ia sudah mulai sungkan memanggilku Channie, kini ia lebih sering memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung. Aku anggap itu sebuah kemajuan. Dulu ia sangat tidak mau memanggilku hyung. Baekkie juga mulai menjaga jarak denganku dan eomma. Ia sudah tidak semanja dulu lagi._

_Perubahan Baekkie ini sebenarnya membuat eomma sedikit khawatir. Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang bahwa Baekkie sedang dalam masa perubahan namun eomma tidak mendengarkanku. Eomma selalu memintaku meluangkan waktu kerjaku hanya untuk menjemputnya. Aku selalu mengiyakan, awalnya. Namun belakangan ini, aku menolak perintah eomma dengan lembut. Aku kasihan pada Baekkie yang sepertinya menahan malu._

_Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu pada eomma. Mengapa eomma tidak mau mengerti juga? Eomma bilang ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan anak termanisnya. Namun sikap eomma seolah tak membiarkan Baekkie tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan Baekkie masih sering tidur ditemani eomma, karena eomma memaksa._

.

.

.

"Hyung," Baekkie membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang berbaring. Chanyeol menoleh, "Ya? Ada apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri Baekkie yang masih terdiam diambang pintu. Baekkie tampak ragu, namun Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Bisakah hyung.. Membantuku mengerjakan tugas matematikaku?" tanya Baekkie pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ambil buku Baekkie. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas Baekkie di kamar hyung," ajak Chanyeol. Baekkie mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang berada disebelahkamar Chanyeol. Tak lama, Baekkie kembali dengan beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Materinya apa, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekkie yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Baekkie menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu," gumamnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekkie menunduk, takut hyungnya marah padanya. Dengan pelan ia menjawab, "Tadi Baekkie pusing, jadi Baekkie pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Baekkie sudah menitip pesan pada teman Baekkie tapi dia tidak meyampaikan pesan Baekkie pada seonsaengnim. Jadi, Baekkie dihukum mengerjakan tugas ini," jelas Baekkie panjang lebar. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekkie.

"Sudah sembuh pusingnya, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekkie mengangguk. "Baekkie lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Dengan pelan Baekkie mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Eomma belum pulang, tunggu ya. Hyung akan memasak untuk Baekkie,"

Chanyeol berdiri namun tangannya ditahan oleh Baekkie. "Tugasnya?" dengan lembut Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekkie yang menggenggam tangannya dan menarik Baekkie untuk berdiri. "Nanti saja,"

.

To Be Continued

Mungkin aku mencoba peruntungan mempublish ff ini sebelum UN.-. oh no UN 2 minggu lagi! Dan otak masih dipenuhi BaekYeol-_- jangan sampe pas UN malah mikirin 12 alien gila yang berubah menjadi wolf itu dan sekarang kecanduan-_- oiya, jangan sampe ada yang nanya ivorgge apaan ya, aku juga gatau. Itu kata aku buat sendiri dengan menyusun huruf huruf gaje-_- yaudah, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai. Chap 2 is update. Sebenarnya chap ini sudah ready dari kemarin pertama kali aku ngepost chap 1nya. Yang chap satu itu pendek bgt ya? Sebenarnya tadinya mau digabung sama ini, tapi karena aku mau liat dulu ada gak yang tertarik, jadi dipisah deh. Hehe

Enjoy yah! Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!**

**Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi!**

**Aku membencimu.**

**Aku -mencintaimu.**

.

.

**Ini bukan salahku, karena memang dari awal ini semua sudah salah. Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak salah! Aku korban disini!**

.

.

**Seseorang yang kau benci jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Harusnya kau bahagia, kan? Mengapa kau malah tak tega? Dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu!**

**.**

**.**

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**REVENGE (IVORGGE)**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekkie (13 yo)**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (20 yo)**

***n/b: Park Chanyeol pov is a Chanyeol's diary**

**Author pov is a story**

**This story has written by araraaa**

**Chapter 2/?**

.

.

.

Chanyeol membangunkan Baekkie yang tertidur dimeja makan. Baekkie tersenyum samar ketika dilihatnya hyungnya sedang tersenyum padanya. "Maaf hyung, aku mengantuk," ujarnya pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kapan tugas Baekkie dikumpulkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen instan. Baekkie tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hmm.. Besok sudah harus dikumpulkan hyung," Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Yasudah. Biar tidak mengantuk, nanti cuci muka dulu sebelum mengerjakan tugasnya," Baekkie mengangguk lalu menatap hyungnya yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Hyung tidak makan?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baekkie saja,"

Baekkie merengut kesal, sikap kekanakannya belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Baekkie tidak mau makan kalau hyung tidak makan," Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan, ia merasa resah. "Ramennya hanya ada satu. Untuk Baekkie saja, ne," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Baekkie yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam. Chanyeol seakan memberi pengertian bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja meski ia sebenarnya belum makan sejak siang tadi.

Baekkie mendorong mangkuknya ketengah meja, mendekatkannya pada Chanyeol yang duduk diseberangnya. "Berdua," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap ramen itu lama, tak tega pada adiknya. Ia tak ingin adiknya itu kelaparan. Bagaimanapun juga, porsi ramen instan itu sangat sedikit, apalagi jika dimakan untuk dua orang. Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Baekkie saja,"

Tanpa disangka, Baekkie langsung berdiri dan membawa ramen itu menuju ketempat Chanyeol. Baekkie duduk dikursi sebelah Chanyeol lalu memaksa kakaknya itu untuk menghadap kearahnya. Ia sedikit memaksa Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya. "Hyung... Aaaa~" Baekkie menyodorkan sumpitnya kearah Chanyeol. Awalnya namja berusia 24 tahun itu menolak, tapi karena tak kuasa melihat tatapan memelas dari adiknya, juga perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, ia pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Mereka pun makan semangkuk rame berdua.

.

.

.

Baekkie tampak menguap berkali-kali ketika Chanyeol sedang menjelaskan beberapa soal yang Baekkie tidak mengerti. Chanyeol menatap adiknya iba. "Baekkie, tidur saja, ne?" ujar Chanyeol khawatir. Ia takut Baekkie bangun terlambat besok. Eomma juga belum pulang. Chanyeol merasa gelisah.

Baekkie menggeleng. "Tapi tugas Baekkie belum selesai, hyung," ujarnya pelan. Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang, dan itu membuat Baekkie semakin mengantuk.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum menatap Baekkie yang tengah meluruskan tangannya dimeja dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk tidur. "Hyung buka pintu dulu, mungkin eomma lupa membawa kunci," Baekkie mengangguk. Chanyeol sempat melirik jam dimeja nakasnya. Pukul 11.23 p.m. Tak biasanya eomma pulang selarut ini. 'Pasti pekerjaannya sulit,' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir berlari ketika mendengar suara bel itu makin kencang. Seperti tidak sabaran. Cklek! "Eom- nuguya?"

"APA?!" Baekkie yang hampir tertidur terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali tertidur.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai berbincang dengan 'tamu'nya. Ia berniat memberitahu Baekkie apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Baekkie tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Chanyeol menatapnya ragu lalu menghela nafas. "Beritahunya besok saja," gumamnya lalu mengangkat Baekkie ke ranjangnya. Biarkan malam ini Baekkie tidur dengan hyungnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dan menatap Baekkie yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kecil disisi ranjangnya. Mengambil sebuah buku harian yang sudah hampir berbulan-bulan ia tinggalkan. Ia menatap buku itu lama lalu membukanya. Meraih pensil yang tersimpan ditengah buku lalu mulai mencoretkan beberapa kata.

.

.

.

_29 Mei 2008_

_Semalam aku mendapat kabar buruk dari polisi yang datang ke rumah. Polisi itu bilang eomma berada di kantornya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dua polisi sialan itu menjawab kalau eomma ditemukan tewas di sebuah gang kosong. Polisi sudah bertanya dan mewawancarai beberapa karyawan eomma dan kebanyakan bilang eomma pergi setelah menerima telepon. Eomma tidak bilang siapa yang menelponnya. Ia hanya pamit pada sekertarisnya dan berkata kalau ia akan secepatnya kembali._

_Tak ada satupun petunjuk dijasad eomma. Pembunuhnya benar-benar seperti hantu, pergi meninggalkan eomma tanpa jejak. Aku ingin menangis sejak semalam, namun aku tidak tega pada Baekkie. Ia pasti sangat sedih. Jika aku menangis Baekkie pasti makin sedih. Aku belum memberitahunya. Ia masih tertidur sekarang. Mungkin nanti setelah ia bangun aku akan memberi tahunya secara perlahan._

.

.

.

Baekkie terbangun tepat saat Chanyeol mengembalikan buku itu ditempatnya semula. Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan itu membuatnya terjaga. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Baekkie pelan dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur, serak. Tangannya pun sibuk mengucek kedua matanya. Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Gwaenchana, Baekkie. Setelah ini kau mandi, ya. Kita harus-"

"Baekkie tahu, hyung. Baekkie akan bersiap," potong Baekkie lalu turun dari ranjang Chanyeol. "Tidak Baekkie, tunggu," Chanyeol menahan Baekkie yang sudah hampir memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Ah, iya. Ini kan kamar hyung. Baekkie akan mandi di kamar Baekkie," Baekkie berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit dan kini ia menyeret Baekkie kembali ke ranjang, duduk bersamanya. "Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan,"

Mata sipit Baekkie mengerjap. "Tugas Baekkie belum selesai! Baekkie ingat sekarang hyung, aku kita kerjakan, sebelum kita terlambat ke-"

"Baekkie, jangan memotong ucapan hyung, sayang," Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekkie pelan. Sedikit gemas sebenarnya. Tapi ia hanya gemas, tidak merasa kesal sedikitpun. "Kita harus ke pemakaman,"

"Apa? Memang hari ini adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya Park appa?" tanya Baekkie agak kaget. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Bukan appa, tapi eomma,"

Mata sipit indah itu seakan ingin merangsek keluar. "Eomma? Wae?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa gelisah. Ia sudah kehilangan keluarganya, okay? Jangan buat ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

Ya, ia menyayangi Chanyeol dan eomma. Juga appa. Mereka sangat baik pada Baekkie. Andai Chanyeol tak menolongnya waktu itu, akankah Baekkie bisa bertahan hidup?

Lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Eomma meninggal. Ditemukan di- sebuah gang kosong," Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekkie, hendak melihat bagaimana reaksi adik angkatnya itu. Bahunya bergetar, bibir dan tangannya juga bergetar. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Hyung bercanda kan? Pasti eomma sedang memasak dibawah. Baekkie mau lihat eomma," ujarnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya. Ia bangkit perlahan, hendak berjalan namun Chanyeol menariknya, dan mendudukkannya lagi.

"Hyung serius Baekkie. Sekarang, kau mandi dan hyung akan membeli sarapan. Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, kita harus memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk eomma,"

.

.

.

Baekkie mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja makan. Ia menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mandi. Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah tiba dihadapannya. Baekkie tersenyum samar. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya. Melihat kesedihan Baekkie.

Makanan sudah dihidangkan. Namun Baekkie hanya memainkan sumpitnya. "Makanlah dengan baik, Baekkie. Eomma tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini," Chanyeol menegur Baekkie perlahan. Baekkie hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak tega. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan fakta, bukan?

Baekkie bangkit dan mendorong piringnya. "Baekkie sudah selesai," gumamnya lalu berjalan menjauhi ruang makan. Chanyeol ikut berdiri. "Jangan begini Baekkie. Eomma menginginkan kita sehat-sehat saja. Eomma pasti sedih melihat anak kesayangannya ini tidak mau makan. Apa kau mau hyung suapi?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekkie menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Hanya Chanyeol yang ia punya sekarang.

"Hyung suapi. Ayo kembali kesini Baekkie," dan Baekkie perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan.

.

.

.

_2 Juli 2008_

_Hidup tanpa eomma benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku tak merasa kerepotan dengan Baekkie, sungguh tidak! Aku menyayanginya. Kami saling menyayangi. Kami saling membantu. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menyusahkanku. Namun tetap saja, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan status baruku -yatim piatu. Tanpa orang tua. Aku hanya hidup berdua, dengan adikku._

_Aku yakin Baekkie jauh lebih terpukul lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak umurnya 8 tahun. Usia yang sangat muda. Sedangkan aku? Aku kehilangan orang tuaku disaat aku berusia 24 tahun. Dan aku jauh lebih beruntung, aku ditinggalkan orang tuaku saat aku bersama Baekkie. Sedangkan Baekkie? Ia ditinggalkan orang tuanya sendirian. Tanpa kakak yang bisa menjaganya atau adik yang bisa menjadi alasannya bertahan hidup._

_Sampai saat ini aku masih heran, Baekkie sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata sejak ia tinggal bersamaku, 9 tahun yang lal. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya menangis adalah saat dimana aku membawanya masuk kedalam mobil yang kugunakan setelah pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan appa. Saat itu umurku masih 15 tahun._

_Aku pernah membaca, mengeluarkan air mata dapat membuat hati kita merasa lega. Apa karena itu aku selalu melihat Baekkie tertekan? Belakangan ini, terutama semenjak eoma meninggal, ia tampak begitu tak bersemangat. Aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaannya. Kadang bahkan ia tak mau makan jika tak kusuapi. Apakah di sekolahnya ia juga seperti itu?_

_Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Sangat. Ya Tuhan, jagalah adikku..._

.

.

.

Baekkie mengintip hyungnya yang sedang mencoretkan kata-kata dalam buku hariannya. Baekkie tersenyum kecil, ia sadar ini salah. Ia menyayangi hyungnya, tapi ini berlebihan. Rasa sayangnya berlebihan.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku harus ingat itu baik-baik," matanya kembali melirik kedalam kamar hyungnya. Tampak hyungnya sedang menutup buku hariannya dan menggantinya dengan buku lain. Baekkie tersenyum miring.

"Dan aku tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Yang seharusnya _sudah_ aku lakukan," gumamnya lalu meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

TBC

.

.

.

Holaaa~ disini aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu, kalo ada yang bingung. Tidak juga tidak apa-apa-_- jadi gini, latar waktu yang digunakan itu, sesuai dengan diarynya Chanyeol. Misalnya di diary Chanyeol tahun 2008, maka dicerita dibawahnya itu 2008, sampai ketemu diary Chanyeol lagi. Gitu, ngerti gak? Jadi kalo mau tahu mereka umur berapa, liat aja dari diarynya Chanyeol. Gitu maksud aku-_- gak ngerti juga? Tanyain lah di kotak review-_- ternyata setelah kesombonganku dibeberapa ficku sebelumnya. Terungkap juga kan kalo aku sebenarnya cerewet?-_-

oke, last, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Helo. Ini dia. Ada yang nunggu gak ya? Mudah-mudahan ada-,-

Yaudah, lanjut aja baca kebawah/ ENJOY THIS STORY! Sorry for typos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!**

**Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi!**

**Aku membencimu.**

**Aku -mencintaimu.**

.

.

**Ini bukan salahku, karena memang dari awal ini semua sudah salah. Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak salah! Aku korban disini!**

.

.

**Seseorang yang kau benci jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Harusnya kau bahagia, kan? Mengapa kau malah tak tega? Dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu!**

**.**

**.**

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**REVENGE (IVORGGE)**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekkie (18 yo)**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (25 yo)**

**Other cast**

***n/b: Park Chanyeol pov is a Chanyeol's diary**

**Author pov is a story**

**This story has written by araraaa**

**Chapter 3/?**

**THIS IS YAOI STORY! DO NOT BASH! IF YOU NOT LIKE THE STORY, GET OUT FROM MY FIC!**

**Saling menghargai^^ Gamsahamnida chingdeul^^**

.

.

.

_06 Mei 2010_

_Hari ini hari ulang tahun Baekkie. Kami -eomma, appa, aku maupun Baekkie sendiri tidak tahu kapan pastinya ia berulang tahun. Baekkie bilang, menurut ajaran keluarganya, merayakan ulang tahun tidaklah penting. Namun karena kami -aku, eomma dan appa ingin membuatnya merasa nyaman, kami memutuskan untuk menembak hari ulang tahun Baekkie. Dan Baekkie sendiri yang memilih tanggal 06 mei._

_Ulang tahun kali ini Baekkie hanya merayakannya denganku. Kami hanya memesan pizza dan cake ukuran kecil untuk kami berdua. Aku tersenyum saat Baekkie sedang 'make a wish'. Seperti biasa, setelahnya ia akan menatapku senang._

_Aku bertanya padanya apa yang ia harapkan. Dan ia dengan senang hati menjawab kalau ia menginginkan kebahagiaan keluarganya, eomma dan appa Park. Namun setelah mengatakan itu, ia sedikit menatapku seperti meminta persetujuan. Aku menanyakan apa maksudnya dan ia menjawab dengan gugup kalau ia ingin dipanggil Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun..._

_Aku tersenyum mengingat nama ciptaannya sendiri ketika ia baru akan kudaftarkan sekolah. Ia dulu sangat tidak mau kupanggil Baekhyun, dengan alasan ia lebih suka dipanggil Baekkie jika orang yang memanggilnya adalah aku, eomma dan appa. Cepat sekali ia berubah. Atau, aku yang tak menyadarinya?_

_Aku senang menyadari sikapnya perlahan berubah. Ia sudah benar-benar menjadi namja dewasa meski umurnya baru 18 tahun. Aku bersyukur Baekkie -aku mungkin harus membiasakan diri memanggilnya Baekhyun- tidaklah senakal teman-temannya yang seperjuangan mencari jati diri._

_Aku juga senang, Baekhyun perlahan mulai melupakan kesedihan tentang kasus meninggalnya eomma. Meski sampai saat ini kasus ini belum kututup. Aku bersumpah, tak akan menutup kasus ini sebelum aku menemukan siapa yang membunuh eommaku._

_Aku dan Baekhyun akan membalasnya, mungkin._

.

.

.

"Hyung," panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya di dapur. "Hng," hanya jawaban singkat dari Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kecil. Chanyeol meliriknya sebentar lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya. "Ada apa Baekhyun?" akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya, meluncurkan kata-kata yang Baekhyun tunggu sejak tadi.

Baekhyun menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan penuh semangat. "Hyung, aku ingin mengikuti kelas vokal, apakah boleh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Berharap hyungnya mengatakan ya, dengan cepat. "Memangnya, tempat kau berlatih vokal itu dimana, Baek? Hyung buatkan saja studio di rumah, ne?"

Memang, sejak kematian eomma, sikap Chanyeol mulai berubah. Ia menjadi lebih -atau sedikit lebih overprotektif pada Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bisa saja Baekhyun menjadi korban si 'setan pembunuh tanpa jejak' itu selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia merasa sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sekarang, dan ia merasa Chanyeol tidaklah perlu melakukan hal ini, terlalu menjaganya. "Hyung, biayanya pasti lebih mahal. Izinkan saja, ne? Jebal," puppy eyes Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Tapi untuk meluluhkan hati Chanyeol -yang sekarang-, tidaklah semudah itu. Chanyeol hanya diam.

Baekhyun tak kehabisan akal. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan berusaha membantu Chanyeol apapun yang ia bisa. Mustahil! Tak ada yang ia bisa, dibagian dapur. Selama ini hanya ada eomma dan Chanyeol yang memasak untuknya. Belum pernah, tangan mulusnya itu menyentuh wajan atau panci. Chanyeol menatapnya malas. "Memang dimana tempatnya, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum samar, "Di... Aku lupa apa nama jalannya. Tapi, tempat latihan vokal itu hanya beberapa blok dari kantor hyung," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Antarkan saja hyung ke tempatnya besok. Hyung akan melihat keadaan disana. Lebih baik kau berlatih vokal ditempat itu atau hyung buatkan studio di rumah. Arraseo?"

"Arrachi, hyung,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Chanyeol menuju tempat yang ia incar untuk latihan vocal didekat kantor Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terperangah melihat gedung itu. Tampak besar, dan ternyata tak hanya les vokal yang ada disana, les dance dan kelas musik juga ada disana. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang tampak berbinar-binar melihat tempat yang ia incar. Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas. "Kau tau tempat ini darimana, Baekhyun? Sekolahmu tidak melewati jalan ini bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun curiga. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Mmm, itu, hoobaeku menyarankanku untuk les vocal disini. Dia bilang suaraku bagus dan sayang jika tidak disalurkan," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hyung belum pernah mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi..." goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona samar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum nakal kearahnya.

_Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi..._

"Nanti aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk hyung, tanda terimakasihku jika hyung mau mendaftarkanku les ditempat itu," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada manja sekaligus memelas. Chanyeol tertawa, "Baiklah, tidak buruk. Nyanyikan lagu setiap hyung memintanya, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi... Sebelum masuk, nyanyikan hyung satu bait lagu," pinta Chanyeol. Tangannya menahan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Lalu tersenyum manis pada hyung satu-satunya. "Hyung mau mendengar lagu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada imut. Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau... Hmm, apa ya?"

Baekhyun juga tampak berpikir. Lagu apa yang cocok untuk hyung kesayangannya ini?

Aha! Baekhyun ada ide. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau... Miracle?" usulnya. Chanyeol tampak manggut-manggut. "Oke, nyanyikan untuk hyung bagian _reff_ nya saja,"

Baekhyun mulai mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

_Neol nabakke mollaseotdeon igijogin naega_

_Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

_Ireohkedo dallatjwo daneun ge_

_Najocha midgiji anha_

_Nae sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo_

_(__Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri_

_Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu_

_Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini_

_Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku)_

Suara indah itu mengalun lembut penuh penghayatan. Chanyeol sedikit terperangah mendengar suara emas milik Baekhyun. Selama ini mereka tinggal bersama namun kenapa Chanyeol baru menyadari jika suara itu begitu menggetarkan hatinya? Suara indah milik adiknya terus terbayang meski adiknya itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas -Baekhyun sangat ingin masuk kedalam gedung itu dan mendaftarkan diri untuk kelas vokal secepatnya.

"Hyung? Jadi kan? Ayolah hyung," rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Lalu ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang Baekhyun kenakan dan mulai membuka pintu mobil.

_Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi..._

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hari ini langsung mengikuti kelas vokal pertamanya. Ia bernyanyi dengan dua orang temannya yang Chanyeol tau bernama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dan seorang namja pendek yang menjadi tutor kelas vokal yang bernama Chen. Chanyeol menatap jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 6.30 dan ia belum menyiapkan makan malam. Sepertinya malam ini mereka harus makan di restoran atau memesan makanan -jika Baekhyun terlalu lelah.

Kelas bubar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bercengkrama dengan akrab dengan teman-teman kelas vokalnya, lalu tak lama Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih duduk didepan kelasnya. "Hyung, lama ya menungguku? Maaf. Lain kali hyung tidak usah menungguku, aku akan ambil kelas siang setelah pulang sekolah," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami pulang duluan, Baek, hati-hati, annyeong," ucap namja yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Kyungsoo dan Luhan itu sambil membungkuk formal kearahnya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hati-hati juga kalian, Soo, hyung!" balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah mengenal mereka lama, ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil tas sekolahnya -ia baru pulang sekolah tadi dan langsung ke kantor Chanyeol- dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar keluar dari gedung. "Luhan hyung sunbaeku, kini dia kuliah jurusan seni. Kalau Kyungsoo, teman sekelasku, hyung," jelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Kau mau makan di rumah atau kita makan diluar saja?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah hyung, tapi sepertinya hyung terlalu lelah untuk memasak,"

"Baiklah, kita makan di restoran saja," ajak Chanyeol. Lalu tak lama ponselnya berdering. "Yoboseyo?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya. "Apa? Mau apa?" Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju parkiran mobil. "Kuliah? Di Korea? Kau yakin?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Sehun?" gumamnya pelan lalu melirik Chanyeol lagi. "Akan kuurus. Besok, kirimkan saja berkasnya. Kau mau kuliah dimana memang?" Baekhyun terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Aha yaya, ok. Ppai," Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil. Matanya terbelalak lebar. "Hyung! Hyung pasti lupa mengunci pintu!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tenang, "Kau sih tadi menarik hyung, hyung jadi lupa mengunci pintu," alibi Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutas bolamatanya malas. "Hyung alasan! Menyalahkanku pula," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mian," gumam Chanyeol masih dengan senyum.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan ramai Seoul dimalam hari. Baekhyun kembali menatapnya. "Sehun hyung, ya?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sehun akan kuliah disini. Kau keberatan -tidak Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun dan Baekhyun baru 5 kali bertemu. Chanyeol khawatir mereka tidak bisa dekat nantinya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" suara Baekhyun terdengar excited. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Aku akan senang jika Sehun hyung datang! Aku merindukannya," ujar Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang paling dekat dengannya. Selama ini Sehun tinggal di China, meskipun ia adalah orang Korea asli. Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu Sehun saat ia pertama kali datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Saat itu Sehun sedang liburan di rumah Chanyeol.

Umur Sehun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun suka fakta itu. Sehun kini kuliah tingkat 2 -kalau Baekhyun tidak salah ingat, jika nanti Baekhyun lulus Senior High School maka Sehun akan berada ditingkat 3 dan itu sebentar lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan itu berawal. Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi hanya karena Baekhyun terlalu lama berada didalam. Ia bilang ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun pingsan karena kedinginan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan senang dan tak lama ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya. "Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa Baekkie memiliki kekasih?" DEG! Baekhyun terdiam. "Anni hyung," jawabnya setelah sekitar detik dalam keheningan. "Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekkie menyukai... Namja atau yeoja?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, takut Baekhyun tersinggung. Baekhyun tersentak. "Entah," gumamnya.

_Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi..._

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun menyesal. "Gwaenchana hyung,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam. Sejak dimobil tadi -sebelum mereka makan malam hingga saat ini, di rumah, Baekhyun masih mendiamkannya. Dan Chanyeol mengintip Baekhyun dari sela pintu kamar adiknya itu. Tampak Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tertidur. Lalu dengan pelan Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu, namun sialnya pintu itu berderit pelan.

Chanyeol hanya mengutuknya dan segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun akan bertambah ngambek padanya jika ketauan ia mengintipnya terlebih sampai membangunkannya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil ponselnya, ponsel yang diberikan Chanyeol setelah kematian eomma. Baekhyun menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung! Ada satu orang yang akan masuk ke rumah ini, mana dia?" ucap Baekhyun tak sabar. Suara disana berganti.

"Hei jelek! Ubah rencana, sepupu Park Chanyeol akan kuliah disini,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan, takut membangunkan Baekhyun. Ini adalah pukul 7 dihari sabtu, dimana ia memiliki waktu luang -karena ia tidak bekerja dihari sabtu dan minggu meski kadang ada meeting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan- bersama Baekhyun yang juga libur sekolah setiap hari sabtu.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Masih pukul 7 dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di kamarnya? Ayolah, Chanyeol tahu adiknya itu pemalas -meski tidak secara keseluruhan ia malas. Paling tidak, selama ini Chanyeol harus membangunkan Baekhyun, atau jangan harap namja mungil 18 tahun itu akan terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol menelusuri rumahnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Kamar depan, kamar tamu, kamar eomma dan appa, kamar kosong, kamar untuk para maid -dulu Chanyeol memiliki maid- sampai gudang dan kamar mandi belakang. Di dapurpun tak ada Baekhyun, taman belakang juga. Ruang tengah? Jelas tidak. Chanyeol sudah melewati ruangan itu berkali-kali.

Lalu kemana Baekhyun?

Cklek! Pintu utama rumah besar milik keluarga Park itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang tampak lelah. Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Kau darimana saja Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia meraih pundak adiknya itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disofa. "Mengapa pagi sekali sudah pergi? Tak pamit pada hyung? Hyung mencarimu," Chanyeol masih memborong Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaannya. Sedang yang ditanya sendiri masih sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Aku habis lari pagi, aku tadi ada janji dengan Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo. Aku lupa pamit pada hyung, terlalu panik karena aku cukup bangun kesiangan tadi," jelas Baekhyun sambil memegangi dadanya. Chanyeol tertawa. "Hyung kebetulan sudah masak. Hyung kira kau ada di kamar jadi hyung masak dulu baru membangunkanmu, ternyata kau malah sudah pergi," Chanyeol berdiri lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju ruang makan.

"Hari ini berkas yang dikirim Sehun akan sampai. Jika sudah kuurus, minggu depan ia akan datang. Bagaimana menurutmu, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali meniup-niup supnya yang masih panas. Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Setelah sekian lama -mungkin sekitar 7 bulanan Chanyeol mulai membiasakan diri memanggilnya Baekhyun, kenapa panggilan kecilnya datang lagi?

"Baekkie?"

"Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan Baekhyun. Tapi namja itu tak merespon.

"Baekhyun?"

"Eh i-iya hyung?" Baekhyun merespon dengan gugup. Ia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya dan rencana yang disusunnya bersama seseorang -atau dua orang- diteleponnya semalam. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Masih pagi, jangan melamun. Habiskan makanmu lalu nanti siang kita ke Lotte World. Eotteohke?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu menyuapkan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjilat ice cream rasa stroberi kesukaannya yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol saat sebelum mereka menaiki bianglala ini. Baekhyun menarik-narik celana Chanyeol dengan keras. "Ada apa?" gumam Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Chanyeol bosan menaiki wahana ini. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya semenjak mereka sampai di Lotte World mereka menaiki wahana ini. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bianglala, rupanya.

"Itu bagus hyung!" seru Baekhyun kagum. Ia melihat roller coaster sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua penumpang wahana ekstrim tersebut berteriak. "Setelah ini Baekhyun mau itu!" pinta Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Wahana lain saja, ne? Kita sudah menaiki 5 wahana sejak 3 jam yang lalu -yaitu bianglala, roller coaster, bianglala, roller coaster lagi, lalu bianglala lagi. Ganti, ne?" tawar Chanyeol. Kini saatnya mereka turun dari wahana ini untuk bergantian dengan pengunjung lain. Baekhyun masih merajuk. "Hyuuung,"

"Baekhyun!" suara seseorang yang terdengar amat familiar menghampiri gendang telinga keduanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh serempak. "Luhan hyung!" jerit Baekhyun lalu berlari kearah Luhan. Chanyeol hanya berjalan santai mengikuti. "Annyeong," Luhan menyapa Chanyeol formal. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Chanyeol hyung, Luhan," ujar Chanyeol memberi kode agar Luhan tak pelru seformal itu padanya. Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Hyung! Hyung sudah makan? Aku lapar. Kajja kita cari restoran," ajak Baekhyun pada Luhan namun Luhan tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Aku kesini bersama Kai, Baek. Dia sedang mencari minuman," jelas Luhan. Chanyeol menoleh, melihat seorang namja tan berjalan kearah mereka. "Dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kai. Luhan tersenyum, "Ne, hyung. Dia adikku," jawab Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh agar Kai lebih cepat berjalan kearah mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Kai bersemangat. "Sudah? Ayo kita cari restoran!" ajaknya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi ditolak oleh Luhan. "Kami tidak lapar," gumamnya halus. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya sebal. "Ikut saja hyung! Hyung, kau mau kan mentraktir mereka?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya memaksa Luhan dan Kai untuk ikut dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Ayo Luhan, Kai. Ikut saja," ajaknya lalu mengajak mereka keluar dari Lotte World. Mereka mencari restoran terdekat dengan menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

_Kena kau Park Chanyeol!_

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malu. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Chanyeol yang sudah mentraktirnya dan Kai dengan banyak sekali makanan. Terlebih Kai itu orangnya rakus, sehingga Luhan merasa sangat canggung sekarang.

"Kita masih akan kembali ke Lotte atau pulang, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk bersenda gurau dengan Kai. Baekhyun dan Kai sama-sama menoleh, lalu keduanya melempar pandangan kepada Luhan. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan bertanya mengapa-melihat-kearah-ku-? Dan Baekhyun serta Kai kompak menjawab, "Hyung mau pulang atau ke Lotte lagi?"

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu tampak berpikir. Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahunya. "Aku yang akan membayar tiket masuknya," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Luhan membalas senyumnya lalu menggeleng pelan, menolak dengan sopan. "Tapi itu tidak perlu hyung. Kai, kita pulang saja. Ahjuma akan mencari kita jika kita terlalu larut pulang," ajak Luhan lalu berdiri. Membungkuk sedikit sopan pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Hyung dan Kai akan pulang duluan Baekhyun," Kai lalu berdiri disamping Luhan.

Chanyeol menahan dua orang teman Baekhyun itu saat keduanya hampir melangkah pergi. "Tunggu, rumah kalian dimana? Apa perlu kami antar?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk -memberi isyarat pada Luhan dan Kai agar mereka tidak menolak dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Kai. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menolak. "Tidak perlu, hyung. Itu merepotkan. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu,"

"Hyuuung," mendengar dua adiknya -Kai dan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat ia kenal dekat sejak ia masih Senior High School dulu merengek, Luhan menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, gomawo Baekhyun, Chanyeol hyung,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mengikuti kelas vokalnya namun Chanyeol masih belum pulang. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat, takut jika Chanyeol sudah pulang dan bisa saja mendengar seluruh ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseyo? Jelek, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun pada suara diujung sambungan telepon. Baekhyun tampak manggut-manggut.

"Sulit tidak ya?" gumamnya pelan. Namja diujung telepon sana mendengus kesal akan kelaukan hyungnya.

Ya, dia adalah adik dari seorang Baekhyun.

Klik!

"Kau seharusnya mencoba dulu pabbo hyung! Jika sulit ganti dengan rencana lain!"

Cklek!

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tombol loudspeaker dan disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung tutup dulu, bye Kai," ujar Baekhyun canggung. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu menghampirinya. "Kai? Menelponmu? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun -merapikan tatanannya yang sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun tersenyum polos.

"Tadi dia bilang ia ingin mengajakku ke kedai ice cream tapi ternyata dia ada latihan basket dan dia meminta maaf padaku," ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tampak manggut-manggut. Lalu tak lama ia kembali menatap adik kesayangannya itu. Kali ini dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Lalu yang rencana-rencana itu apa? Mengapa ia mengataimu pabbo?"

Deg! Wajah Baekhyun memanas, bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya kalut sekarang.

"Emm, itu. Kan aku marah padanya, dan mengatakan kalau aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Dan ia memintaku untuk meminta izin pada hyung agar pergi ke taman sekarang. Aku bilang aku tak mau, aku takut hyung tidak mengizinkan -walaupun sebenarnya aku malas. Dan Kai bilang seperti itu. Maksud dari kata rencana itu adalah rencana kami pergi ke kedai ice cream, bisa diganti dihari lain. Begitu maksudnya," Chanyeol tersenyum menengar penjelasan adiknya.

"Kau menyukai Kai ya?" tanyanya menggoda. Baekhyun mendelik. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik Baekhyun agar keluar kamar. "Sehun sudah datang," bisiknya.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat, menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang maknae diantara mereka bertiga. Dulu saat mereka berkumpul, Baekhyun akan selalu bertingkah imut -walau tanpa disengaja dan Sehun menyukai itu. Baekhyun sangat manis, meskipun sekarang usianya sudah 18 tahun.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa merawat Baekhyun sampai tumbuh semanis ini?" goda Sehun. Meski dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya, Baekhyun masih menyempatkan diri mempoutkan bibirnya, "Anniyo. Baekhyun tampan. Baekhyun tidak manis," ujarnya lucu dan kekanak-kanakkan. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Oiya Sehun hyung, mau kuliah dimana?" tanya Baekhyun, menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang hyungnya yang sedang menertawakan dirinya itu. Sehun mengusap wajahnya sambil berusaha meredam tawa. "SM University," jawabnya pelan. Pipi Sehun memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Luhan hyung juga bersekolah disana," ucap Baekhyun, membuat dua orang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Sehun, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. "Benarkah? Luhan siapa?" tanya Sehun pelan. Ia menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan namun yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Dulu Luhan hyung bersekolah di sekolah Baekhyun yang sekarang. Kami kenal dekat, dan dia juga satu tingkat dengan Sehun hyung, kalau tidak salah," ujar Baekhyun sambil memasang pose berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat tingkat berapa Luhan sekarang.

"Sehun hyung kuliah jurusan apa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. "Seni," jawab Sehun singkat. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyebut nama Luhan. Namun jika diterka dari namanya, dia tampak seperti bukan orang Korea. Namanya lebih ke nama China. Dan Sehun tentu menyadarinya. Sejak kecil ia kan tinggal di China.

"Luhan hyung juga seni. Seni apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol sudah pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Seni tari," tanpa Sehun sadari, Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. "Luhan hyung juga seni tari. Dia teman baikku hyung, jika hyung butuh sesuatu nantinya, minta bantuan saja padanya. Namanya Kim Luhan,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamarnya, ia sudah akan tidur sekarang. Namun ia masih sempat menyalakan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang tadi ia panggil Kai demi mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo -jelek!" Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Diluar masih terdengar suara televisi yang menyala. Mungkin Sehun karena tadi Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Baekhyun lagi pada seseorang diujung sana.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu besok saja di sekolah kita bicarakan. Maaf hyung mengganggumu,"

"Ne, ne. Jaljayo, Kai-ah,"

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mengamati apa yang tengah dilakukannya sejak tadi.

_Ku pikir ini memang aneh. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hoy-_- ini panjang bgt yayaya ini sebenernya dua chapter loh Cuma aku satuin, aku kan minggu depan UN jadi hiatus bentar-_- dan tau diri lah aku, jadi aku gabungin ini chapter-_- gimana? Jelek ya? Membosankan? Pasti udah ketebak ceritanya gimana-_- aku juga mau minta do'a chingudeul, mohon do'anya ya supaya aku bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, amiin.

Oiya, kira-kira chap depan kayak gimana ya? Main tebak-tebakan yuk;/ hehe siapa tau tebakan chingudeul bikin aku terinspirasi;/ oiya satu lagi, jangan panggil aku author, ara aja ya? Biar lebih deket /cielee\ abis panggilan author formal bgtu,u yaudah, last, review please? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Haloooooo aku back aku back bawa ff ini! Ini end looo end! Horee *girang banget* makasih ya buat yang menunggu ff ini dan rela nungguin aku hiatus bentar karena UN hehe. Makasih banget. Banget. Udah, mari baca saja langsung! Capcuss!

SORRY FOR TYPOS BRO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!**

**Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi!**

**Aku membencimu.**

**Aku -mencintaimu.**

.

.

**Ini bukan salahku, karena memang dari awal ini semua sudah salah. Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak salah! Aku korban disini!**

.

.

**Seseorang yang kau benci jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Harusnya kau bahagia, kan? Mengapa kau malah tak tega? Dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu!**

**.**

**.**

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**REVENGE (IVORGGE)**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekkie/Baekhyun (18 yo)**

**Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (25 yo)**

**Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan (20 yo)**

**Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (18 yo)**

**Kim Jongin as Kai (17 yo)**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (20 yo)**

***n/b: Park Chanyeol pov is a Chanyeol's diary**

**Author pov is a story**

**This story has written by araraaa**

**Chapter 4/4**

**THIS IS YAOI STORY! DO NOT BASH! IF YOU NOT LIKE THE STORY, GET OUT FROM MY FIC!**

**Saling menghargai^^ Gamsahamnida chingudeul^^**

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya. "Sudah bangun Baekkie?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun bangun dan segera mandi, yang kemudian diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengecek ponsel Baekhyun. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, hanya ada panggilan masuk dari Kai. Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengintip Chanyeol pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu menatap sebuah benda kecil ditangannya.

"Yuhuuu!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah menunggu Baekhyun dimeja makan. Baekhyun menghampiri kedua hyungnya itu sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar -jangan salah, ia memang selalu seperti itu- dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Chanyeol -ia selalu duduk disana- dan Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah piring kearah Baekhyun. "Sarapan pertama kita berkumpul bertiga, setelah sekian lama," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk antusias. "Sehun hyung," panggil Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh, lalu menggumam pelan. "Jangan lupa, hyung. Kim Luhan," Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap adiknya yang kini dengan pose genit yang diabaikan oleh Sehun. "Apa kau berniat menjodohkan Luhan dengan Sehun, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyel pura-pura curiga. Tatapannya ia buat seolah-olah ia sedang menginterogasi seseorang. Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Mungkin. Mereka cocok, bukan hyung?" Baekhyun masih memasang senyum nakalnya pada Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas pasrah dari yang dituju. Chanyeol ikut tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Luhan anak yang baik, sopan dan cantik. Ia juga ramah. Aku harap kau tidak membuatnya takut, Sehun," Chanyeol berucap dengan nada serius.

Sehun menoleh, merasa tertarik dengan perkataan hyungnya. "Takut kenapa, hyung?" balasnya tak sabar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar, sepertinya Baekhyun paham apa yang akan diucapkannya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Takut dengan wajahmu yang sedatar tembok," kali ini nada bicara Chanyeol dibuat sedatar mungkin. Dan Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia sempat melirik Baekhyun yang tertawa dibalik telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya itu, dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

Benar-benar datar.

.

.

.

"Hei!" teriak seseorang dari arah depan Sehun. Sehun mendelik, siapa dia? Berani-beraninya berbicara dengan Sehun dengan nada setinggi itu. "Murid pindahan dari China?" tanyanya lagi. Namja itu tersenyum manis, Sehun sedikit luluh melihatnya. "Im seonsaeng sedang ada urusan. Aku yang ditugaskan oleh beliau untuk menemanimu seharian ini. Mungkin ada yang kau perlukan," ujarnya menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Hoy! Namaku Kim Luhan," namja itu menepuk bahu Sehun yang hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati koridor. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kim? Luhan?

"Kau temannya Baekhyun," bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan telak dari seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu ya?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya terdengar malu-malu. Sehun hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Sekelas denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara datar. Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Selama satu semester ini, jadwal kita sama," jelas Luhan lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang menuliskan jadwal kelas mereka selama enam bulan. Sehun menerimanya dan menatap Luhan.

Anggap saja itu sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari seorang namja albino berwajah tampan, tinggi dan datar. Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya lama. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia perlu pergi ke pusat telekomunikasi -yang bekerja mengatur dan menyimpan data-data para pengguna sim card agar ia bisa melacak dan mengetahui dengan siapa Baekhyun berbicara tadi malam?

Itu terdengar sangat, sangat berlebihan.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan keluarga Baekhyun?

Bukan, bukannya Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan Baekhyun ke keluarganya. Ia terlanjur menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Meski perasaannya salah.

Ia mencintai, bukan sekedar menyayangi.

Chanyeol beranjak dari ruang kerjanya lalu turun menuju parkiran, menyambar mobilnya dan bergegas menuju perusahaan telekomunikasi. Ia akan melakukannya.

Melacak Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa se-mencurigakan itu dimatanya.

Padahal, Baekhyun hanya menelpon Kai kan?

Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol cemburu? Apa ia ingin tahu hubungan Kai dan Baekhyun sebenarnya? Bisa saja mereka -sepasang kekasih kan?

Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Melacak dengan siapa saja Baekhyun berhubungan. Seperti ketika ia -melacak nomor ponsel yang digunakan untuk menelpon eommanya oleh sang pembunuh.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. Ia sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Kegiatannya hari ini -terlebih saat ia berada di perusahaan telekomunikasi tadi siang membuat moodnya benar-benar berantakan. Ia langsung pulang, tak kembali ke kantornya ketika mendapati nomor ponsel Baekhyun tidak melakukan panggilan sama-sekali. SAMA-SEKALI.

"Hyung?" panggil sebuah suara diujung sana. Chanyeol melirik ponselnya dengan malas. "Ada apa?"

"Ternyata kau benar! Luhan memang sangat cantik dan baik. Ia bahkan dengan senang hati menawarkanku untuk pulang bersama -yang mana aku masih belum hafal denah dari kampusku menuju rumahmu," cerita Sehun. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Sudah? Aku sedang dalam masa kehancuran mood. Jangan ganggu dulu, juseyo,"

Piip! Sehun disana hanya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan aneh sedang Chanyeol sendiri tengah sibuk berkelut dengan pikirannya -lagi.

Sampai dimana tadi ia memikirkan Baekhyun? Aha! Nomor ponselnya yang sama-sekali tidak terlacak siapa-siapa saja yang dihubunginya. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas, Chanyeol mendengar sendiri saat Baekhyun sedang menelpon seseorang. Chanyeol mengurut dahinya pelan. Terasa sangat berat, pikirannya sekarang.

Kriet.

Pintu itu terbuka pelan enampilkan sosok yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan. Baekhyun diambang pintu terlihat dengan senyuman manisnya. "Hyuuung," panggilnya manja. Chanyeol, entah bagaimana merasa muak dengan ini semua. Tak ada lagi hubungan kakak-adik itu! Persetan dengan eommanya yang bisa saja merasa sedih dari alam barunya! Ia tidak peduli!

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol pelan, dan tenang. Seperti biasa. Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri dibibirnya menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya. Bakehyun menatap Chanyeol imut. "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu ini salah, Baek. Aku tahu ini harus dihentikan tapi aku, aku sendiri tidak bisa menghentikannya. Jika ini tidak bisa dihentikan, aku yakin jalan satu-satunya adalah dilanjutkan," ujar Chanyeol. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya perlahan guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun berjengit. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol namun tangannya tertahan. Tertahan oleh tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya erat. "Ta-tapi hyung,"

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau tidak menyayangiku? Lalu selama ini hubungan kita apa?"

"Kita saudara hyung! Hyung kakakku dan aku-"

"Kau adik tiriku Baekkie. Sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang dapat merubah hal itu," Chanyeol berujar dingin. Sumpah! Baru kali ini Chanyeol dingin padanya.

Baekhyun terdiam, menunduk. Tak berani bahkan untuk sekedar melirik Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam erat, tangannya terkepal. "Kembalilah menjadi hyungku yang dulu, Channie,"

Panggilan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai meneteskan airmatanya. "Jangan begini. Kembalilah menjadi Chanyeol hyung yang kukenal. Kembalilah menjadi Channie-ku. Jangan seperti ini, kumohon," lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah rasa cintaku lagi. Aku sudah mencobanya Baekkie! Kau seharusnya tahu betapa sulitnya aku mencintaimu saat eomma begitu tulus menganggapmu sebagai anak kandungnya. Saat kau benar-benar seperti adik kandungku. Aku merasa seperti terserang gejala brother complex, meski sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Kau, dalam silsilah keluargaku bukanlah adik kandungku jadi aku berhak untuk mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun jatuh, airmatanya lolos. Chanyeol seolah tersadar, ia sudah membentak Baekhyun. Terlebih saat ia mengatakan Baekhyun bukanlah bagian dari silsilah keluarganya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol pelan. Ia berjongkok, menyamai Baekhyun yang kini terduduk dilantai dibawah sofa. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu namja manis itu tapi sang namja menolak dengan menggerakkan bahunya kekanan dan kekiri. Chanyeol menatapnya miris. "Maafkan aku,"

"Kau jahat hyung," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"Amat sangat jahat padaku,"

"Jadi hyung tidak suka aku tinggal disini?"

"Bukan begitu Baek. Kumohon maafkan aku,"

"Hyung benar-benar ingin aku pergi?"

"Jangan pergi kumohon! Aku -mencintaimu. Apapun asal jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"KAU MEMBUAT SEMUANYA SEMAKIN SULIT!"

Brakk!

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup kencang akibat bantingan dari sang pemilik kamar. Chanyeol menatap sendu kamar namja manis itu. Lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti biasa dipagi harinya. Hanya saja yang berbeda -tak ada senyuman dan candaan yang biasa ia lontarkan. Ia tetap sarapan -duduk dihadapan Chanyeol seperti biasanya namun ia sama-sekali tak menoleh bahkan tak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia takkan pernah menyerah. Chanyeol membenarkan earphone yang ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan lagu, lalu memandang Baekhyun lagi.

_Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini._

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah pelan. Dipojok sana -tempat duduknya sudah terisi dua manusia yang ia kenal bernama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tersenyum sraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Terlihat lesu," kalimat yang samar keluar dari bibir Kai. Entah itu bermaksud mengejek, menyatakaan keadaannya atau malah mempertanyakan keadaannya. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing.

"Ada apa, Baek?" suara lembut Kyungsoo kini terdengar. "Rencana..." gumam Baekhyun. Dahi Kyungsoo dan Kai mengerut, mereka tampak tidak mengerti dengan arah maupun maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun itu.

"Ada apa dengan rencana?" suara Kai memasuki gendang telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam, tak menanggapi. Pandangannya kosong menerawang kearah dinding disamping Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Baekhyun hingga namja itu oleng namun tak sampai terjatuh karena Kai sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya. Baekhyun menatap miris kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kalian... Ubah rencana?" gumamnya lalu mendudukkan diri dipangkuan Kai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling pandang. Baekhyun terasa sangat lemas dipangkuan Kai.

**Seseorang yang kau benci jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Harusnya kau bahagia, kan? Mengapa kau malah tak tega? Dia yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu!**

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Merasa diperhatikan, namja albino itu menoleh, lalu dengan sedikit senyum ia bertanya, "Ada apa Luhan? Apa aku terlalu tampan?" ujarnya.

Luhan sontak mengangguk. "Ya, kau sangat tampan! Ups," Luhan menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil membelalakkan matanya. Ia keceplosan, tahu!

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil. "Yehet~ Akhirnya, ada juga yang mau mengakui secara terang-terangan ketampananku," ujarnya. Wajah Luhan makin merona, terlebih ketika mengingat apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun setelah ini.

"Sehun," panggilnya pelan. Sehun menoleh masih dengan senyumannya yang ternyata sangat tampan.

"Ya, Luhan?"

"Maukah kau... Menemaniku ke club malam ini?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terisak keras dipelukan Kyungsoo. Kai hanya diam menatap punggung hyungnya dengan datar. Kai beralih menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga sedang melirik kearahnya. "Sudah kubilang Kai. Permainan ciptaanmu sangat berbahaya. Baekhyun, kakakmu sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya," gumam Kyungsoo. Ia berharap Kai akan luluh dan mengubah segalanya. Memperbaiki semuanya dari awal.

Kai mendecih. "Sudah kubilang bukan dari awal, Luhan hyung saja yang melakukannya. Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah, terlebih Luhan hyung adalah-"

"DIAM! Aku tidak akan menghentikan rencana ini, Soo! Aku hanya ingin menggantinya. Jika kalian memang tidak mau menggantinya, terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini hari ini juga,"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Kau gila hyung? Hari ini? SETELAH KAU MENANGISINYA KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA?! KAU GILA! KALIAN GILA!" bentak Kyungsoo lalu pergi meningalkan Baekhyun yang kembali tertunduk dan Kai yang menatapnya sendu.

"Mianhae, Kyung... Tapi ini demi appa dan eomma," lirih Kai sambil terus menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dan menemukan rumah yang ditempatinya selama 10 tahun ini kosong. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menatap botol kecil pemberian Kai yang ada ditangan kanannya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu dan segera menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum Chanyeol kembali dari kantornya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam. Pulang atau tidak. Ia bingung dengan keputusan yang biasanya terasa mudah itu. Ia tahu -sangat tahu resiko jika ia pulang sekarang. Namun jika ia tidak pulang, bagaimana caranya ia berbicara pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Ia segera menyambar jasnya yang disampirkan digantungan dekat pintu dan kunci mobilnya.

Ia berharap ini belum terlambat untuk menghentikan kemarahan Baekhyun padanya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyentuh telinganya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk meminum semua minuman yang tersedia dihadapan mereka. Luhan bahkan tak meminum satupun, ia takut mabuk.

Ya, mereka tengah berada disebuah club. Sehun meng-iyakan tawaran Luhan tadi siang.

Sehun tampak tersenyum sendiri menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Kau yakin masih kuat Sehun? Tidak mabuk? Yakin?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Ia yang akan mengantarkan Sehun pulang -tidak mungkin Sehun pulang sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti ini.

"Iya Luhan. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Luhan mendengus kesal. Sangat, bodoh!

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya saat Sehun meminta tambahan satu gelas lagi.

'Anak ini cukup menyeramkan. Apa dia pikir meminum minuman ini -apa tadi namanya? Bisa membuat lidahnya sembuh dari cadel 's' nya?' batin Luhan horror. Matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan tangan Sehun. 'Dia haus apa doyan?'

"Luhan?"

"Luhan?"

"E-eh ya?" tanya Luhan gugup. Wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan bau alkohol tercium sangat menyengat, menguar dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun makin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Brak!

Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat. Sehun meletakkan gelas kosongnya dengan kasar diatas meja. Dan wajah mereka sudah menjauh.

Bruk!

"Emmpphh!" Luhan tersentak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia erdiam cukup lama -efek kaget lalu tak lama tersenyum.

_Showtime, Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Pintu depan terbuka, ini sudah jam 7 malam dan Baekhyun dapat menebak siapa orang yang datang. Chanyeol terdiam didepan pintu, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk manis disofa ruang tengah. Menonton spongebob, kartun kesukaannya.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol pelan saat ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Ia ragu untuk menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, takut jika namja mungil itu masih marah padanya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Ah yaaa hyung! Sudah pulang?" sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. "Lelah hyung? Aku membuatkanmu minuman. Sebentar aku ambil dulu," Baekhyun segera melesat pergi bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menjawab perkataannya.

Baekhyun kembali dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah terduduk disofa. Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan segelas orange juice yang tampak amat segar dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Jujur ia sangat haus.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu menyodorkan gelas yang ada ditangannya untuk Chanyeol raih. Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih gelas itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan -entah karena apa- lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, memasuki kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung," bisik Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat gelas orange juice yang sangat menggoda itu. Ia memutar-mutar gelas itu. Jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

"Hyung memaafkanmu," ujarnya pelan. Lalu membawa gelas itu ke dapur. Membuangnya, dan bertingkah seolah ia sudah menghabiskan minuman itu.

"Terimakasih Baekkie! Enak sekali!" teriak Chanyeol sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti dapat mendengar teriakannya.

_"Apa kau menghabiskannya hyung? Jawab aku hyung... Jangan dihabiskan... Hiks.." _

"Tidak kuminum sedikitpun Baekkie," lirih Chanyeol lalu menidurkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?"

.

.

.

Kai berusaha mendorong pintu apartemen Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha menutupnya. "Pergi Kai!" bentak Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lelah. Mereka sudah lebih dari 5 menit melakukan hal gila ini. Dan lagi, tenaga Kai lebih besar dari tenaganya.

"Hyung! Buka dulu pintunya! Aku ingin bicara seben...tar!" Kai berusaha menendang pintu itu, tapi ia khawatir Kyungsoo akan terjatuh.

"Tidak! Pergi!" Brakk!

Akhirnya Kai menyerah. Pintu itu tertutup rapat, tak ada celah baginya untuk masuk. Kai menghela nafas, lalu merosot, duduk dengan bersandarkan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Soo, baby, maafkan aku. Ini demi eomma dan appa..." gumam Kai. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu juga -mereka hanya terbatas pintu dengan lebar 5 cm saja mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Masih banyak cara lain, Kai.." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Ini cara terbaik..."

"Bukankah yang kalian inginkan... Chanyeol merasakan sakitnya ditinggal eomma dan appanya? Sekarang Chanyeol yatim-piatu. Bukankah kalian impas?"

"Chanyeol juga terlibat... Dia harus mati..."

"Dia tidak harus mati..."

Tanpa bisa mendengar satu sama lain, ucapan mereka menggambarkan seakan mereka sedang berdialog. Padahal kenyataan yang ada, mereka hanya bermonolog.

.

.

.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun. Ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya Sehun menciumnya. Sehun sudah mabuk berat, tampaknya dia sudah tidak bisa bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Jangan terlalu banyak minum!" bentak Luhan. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengalungkannya dibahunya. Ia akan membopong tubuh Sehun yang sudah setengah sadar itu keluar dari club ini. Ia akan membawa Sehun entah kemana -atau bisa saja membuangnya.

"Uhh! Kau itu kurus tapi berat sekali! Jalan sendiri!" Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mengalung indah dibahunya, membuat tubuh Sehun oleng namun ia segera menangkapnya. "Aku tidak tega padamu, tiang," gumamnya lalu kembali membopong tubuh lemah Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap jam dimeja nakas samping ranjangnya. Sudah jam 9, dan ia lapar. Pasti Chanyeol sudah tidak sadar -itu perkiraannya. Ia tidak bisa menjalankan misi disaat lapar seperti ini.

"Uh, kalau Chanyeol hyung sudah pingsan, bagaimana dengan perutku? Perih sekalii..." rintihnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ini semua karena eomma yang tidak mengizinkanku menginjak dapur. Padahal kan aku sudah cukup besar saat itu. Seperti ini kan jadinya. Kelaparan saat aku hanya sendirian di rumah," omel Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia mengintip Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tidak sadar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dibangunkan pun malah merusak rencana mereka -Kai, Baekhyun, Luhan-. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan keluar untuk mencari makan malam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun ditelinganya. Ditelinga?

Ya.

Headset yang Chanyeol pakai, terhubung dengan sebuah chip kecil yang Chanyeol letakkan dikepala bagian belakang Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tidur setelah menelpon Kai. Jangan tanya darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan benda itu. Ia menggunakan benda itu untuk mengawasi pegawai kantornya.

Dan dengan begitu, Chanyeol tahu. Tahu alasan eommanya meninggal. Dan tahu alasan mengapa Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalam hidupnya saat itu. Semua itu disengaja.

Meski ada satu hal yang Chanyeol tak mengerti. Untuk apa Baekhyun, Kai dan Luhan melakukan ini? Menyusup dalam kehidupannya seperti ini? Ini cara balas dendam yang sangat rumit.

Serumit perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sekarang.

Antara sakit, kecewa, sedih, dan takut.

Takut karena ia tidak bisa bersatu dengan Baekhyun. Ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Amat sangat takut.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tertidur. Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang Chanyeol. Tangan berjari lentik itu mengelus pelan pipi Chanyeol.

_Neol nabakke mollaseotdeon igijogin naega_

_Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

_(Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri_

_Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu)_

_Siganeul meomchwo (Nege doraga)_

_Chueogeu chaegeun (Neoui peijireul yeoreo)_

_Nan geu ane isseo_

_Neowa hamkke itneun geol_

_Aju jeogeumago yakhan sarami neoui sarangi_

_Ireohke modeun geol (Nae salmeul modu)_

_Bakkun geol (Sesangeul modu)_

_(Kuhentikan waktu (Dan mencoba kembali padamu)_

_Kuingat kembali dirimu (Dalam setiap lembar memoriku)_

_Ketika aku berada disana,_

_Disana bersamamu_

_Cintamu, sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah_

_Namun mampu merubah semuanya (Seluruh hidupku)_

_Aku berubah (Seluruh isi hatiku))_

Baekhyun bernyanyi pelan, lalu menghela nafas setelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya secara perlahan. Lalu menelentangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tertidur dengan posisi miring.

"Mianhae, hyung," Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau kecil itu kearah Chanyeol namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Baekhyun kaget sekaligus panik. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya hingga pisau itu terlempar kebawah ranjang. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Lepaskan!" bentaknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Baekhyun? Kau mencoba membunuhku lewat minuman itu? Atau kau mencoba untuk membuatku lemah dengan begitu kau bisa membunuhku? Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku jadi berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia!" Chanyeol memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun kearah pintu. Baekhyun tidak bisa lolos sekarang.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu hyung!" diantara rasa kagetnya, ia masih menyempatkan diri mengelak dari kenyataan. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol tahu nama aslinya, bisa dibilang mustahil jika Chanyeol tidak mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Bahkan disaat kau hampir membunuhku kau masih memanggilku hyung?! Itu yang kau sebut tidak mencintai? Lagipula mana mungkin kau menangis dan meminta Kai mengubah rencana kalian jika bukan karena kau mencintaiku?"

"SALAHMU! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! MENGAPA KAU MENGIZINKANKU TINGGAL BERSAMAMU 10 TAHUN YANG LALU?! MENGAPA?! Harusnya -tidak kan? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku karena mengajakku sama dengan menjemput kematian kalian..."

"**Ini bukan salahku, karena memang dari awal ini semua sudah salah. Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak salah! Aku korban disini!"**

"Korban? Cih! Korban apa?!"

"Korbanmu. Korban cintamu dan korban keganasan kau dan dua saudaramu. Salah aku dan eomma apa, Baek?

Baekhyun menunduk. Airmatanya mulai menetes.

_"Perusahaan milik keluarga Chanyeol mengadakan pesta saat itu. Dan mereka mencuri listrik dari daerah kami. Itu menyebabkan hubungan arus pendek dan eomma dan appaku meninggal karena tersetrum saat menyalakan televisi..."_

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menatap lekat pada Baekhyun. "Kai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kau meletakkan itu dirambutku, tapi Kai menyadarinya saat aku mencari makan malam tadi. Kami bertemu,"

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih jujur padaku," ujar Chanyeol. "Katakan saja, kau mencintaiku. Lupakan semua dendam itu dan kita bisa memulai kehidupan baru, bukan?"

"Bicaramu mudah! **Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi!"** bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. "**Aku membencimu. Aku -mencintaimu."** Baekhyun menunduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau yang membunuh eomma, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol out of topic. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu, sekarang,"

Bruk!

Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur.

Mudah sekali namja ini memintanya melupakan dendam masa lalunya.

Eomma dan appanya meninggal karena ulah keluarga namja ini.

Tak semudah ini untuk Baekhyun.

Sret!

Baekhyun berhasil meraih pisau yang sebelumnya terjatuh dibawah ranjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang berusaha berdiri.

"Kau. Yang. Membuatku. Kehilangan. Eomma. Dan. Appa. Kau. Harus. Rasakan. Akibatnya." ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Cleb!

Pisau itu menusuk tepat jantung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbatuk, darah mucrat mengenai wajah manis Baekhyun.

"B-baekhh..." tangan Chanyeol berusaha menarik keluar pisau yang bersarang dijantungnya.

"Mi-miannhh... Kau bilang.. Mencintaiku.." lirih Chanyeol. Nafasnya sudah memendek. Lalu tak lama mata indah itu terpejam.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Matanya kosong.

Brak!

"Bagus hyung. Kau berhasil," orang itu Kai.

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mayat yang ada didepannya.

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

END

End dengan tidak elitnya u,u mianhae jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Aku sudah memikirkan sequel soalnya makanya dibuat kayak gini hoho -_- gak nyangka aku bisa nyiksa yeol, padahal diakan suamiku u,u /?

Makasih buat yang kemaren kemaren udah review, tetap tinggalkan review di ff gaje ini/? Hehe maafnya aku gak sanggup nyiksa mereka lama-lama jadi aku bikin end disini. Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

UN SUSAH BANGET WOY! Mtknya bikin gemeteran! Mana ada kabar un diulang lagi-,- ogah aku, setres nih.. do'ain ya chingudeul biar aku bisa lulus. Oh iya aku lagi ada plan ff baekyeol lagi nih, rencananya nanti judulnya Not a Good-Boy. Itu terinspirasi dari temen cowok aku yang baru kenalan seminggu/? Nyeritain kisah aku sama dia gitu u,u baca yaaa *wink*

Oiyee udah pada nonton Mnet XOXO? Aku belum masa ;( maklum lah pulsa modem nol. Ini aja apdet lewat hape hehe... kasih tau aku dong di mnet xoxo ada apa aja u,u

Last... review please? Jebal u,u saranghae mumumu:*


End file.
